


Underground Words【21】

by AntidoteA0314



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntidoteA0314/pseuds/AntidoteA0314
Summary: This was originally published on Lofter.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Underground Words【21】

第一吻意犹未尽地落在眉间。你面上错愕，双手却不觉握紧了，努力忽略着突然被勾动，鼓噪得快要炸掉的心口——久别重逢带来了太多浓烈的情绪，你们像一支刚经历过剧烈摇晃需要被小心安置的香槟，再来一个小小的气压变动，都会不可遏制地自深处喷薄而出——一个小小的额吻？不，你和他都不会满足于此。等待，早已等成迫不及待。他或你，一定有人会去做那个干脆起掉瓶塞的人。  
你抬起脸凝视他，一如既往仰慕向往，是狂热信徒般的眼神。而他则一只手端起你的下巴，安静观察着你的脸色，品尝着你由惊慌变得贪婪的表情，终于决定不再给你忸怩的机会。  
第二吻如期而至。甜蜜随舌尖裹携而来，小小的糖块儿被他捎带着，在你的口中转过一圈，又被藏到牙齿后面。他摸索走你手中的糖，在你分神的瞬间，不满地把你侵占。你在这久违的亲吻里笨拙地回应着，终于在他的带动下渐渐游刃有余。与你的亲昵中，他不曾有过一秒生疏，你甚至在迷离喘息的空当儿，怀疑他是否曾在暗地里无数次温习。可那尚且隔着衣服便开始的难耐揉捏，让你清醒地意识到他比从前向你索取得更加强烈。只是闭着眼睛，微睁着媚眼断续呼吸，在尽情享受他灼热爱抚的同时，配合地抚摸他早已燥热的身体，予取予求。  
明知道情爱这种事情，在他那里，从来都只是确认你存在的一种方式，却依然乐意在这肌肤相亲里，用自己的体温去温暖他冷清的灵魂。  
你多少年？  
我一生。  
“你晒黑了。”  
手里的米白丝巾疼惜地擦过他的脸：“也瘦了……不过没关系，我会学着抱得更紧。”他在你含混的呢喃中“嗯”了一声，睁开眼睛，又确认一遍是你而后闭上，继续不动声色地吻着你，任由你在他身上胡作非为。  
“衣服脏了，我会帮你洗。”  
你的手滑过他的脸，又熟稔地旋开他的纽扣，撕扯着拽到一边。他一边配合着你急不可耐，一边偏过脑袋，粘腻着在你唇上流连，除了偶尔发出忘情吮吸的水声，其余时间一声不吭。  
“还有这个……”  
你“咔嗒”一声解开了他的皮带搭扣，求欢的人一身光明磊落：“往后此生，我都会帮你打理干净。”小手攀上他坚实的后背，将自己不盈一握的腰身贴向他，擦蹭厮磨。沿途而下的吻落在他的喉结，你忍不住舔舐挑逗，听见他在这小小折磨中发出低沉的吞咽。  
“别动……先回答我一个问题。”  
你不懂他为何叫停，疑惑地看着被他牵起的手，小心覆上自己的小腹。面对他有些期待又好像认命一般等待安排的神情，你不解地摁了一下他意指的那个凸起，又在突然顿悟后懊恼地用拳头砸向他：  
“好啊你，去地上几天就学得这样坏了吗？原本吝啬播种的农夫，居然开始讨要秋收了？吃相也太难看了吧！”  
你从贴身的裙摆下掏出一包东西恶狠狠地塞进他手里，威逼他亲手层层翻开，眼见他露出了一副难以言喻的尴尬表情。  
“是你送给我的第一条裙子，里面包着你的宝贝茶杯和托盘——好吧，就是这两个叠放的打包方式让你起了误解，但是我……捏着杯把喝水的时候，突然就断了，虽然及时接住了没有摔碎……但总觉得是不好的预兆，就把剩下杯子——呃，我承认它现在看起来有点像个小碗，和剩下托盘收起来了；然后这里面，是万圣节的糖纸……说起来，我好像突然理解了你奇怪的拿杯方式……”  
“好了，我知道了。”  
他不再多看，胡乱一裹就把它们放在一边。  
“对不起……”  
你有点紧张，战战兢兢地和他四目相对。断了把儿的茶杯和“怀了套茶具”，配着他道不明情绪的眼睛，你很怕他的脸色继续难看下去。他一直不说话，你开始心虚想逃，却又突然被他粗鲁地拦腰压倒在床上，一阵肆虐。  
“吃相难看？现在就把你吃干抹净。”  
肩带被胡乱拉扯到松散，胸前的柔软被啃咬得遍布齿痕，你像一只在笼子里关久了的单纯宠物，面对来自饥饿猎手骤雨般的撕咬，除了错愕，毫无还手之力。虽然本也没想过要去反抗他，可还是挣扎着用仅存的理智勉强推开，迫使满脸不耐烦的他与你再多对视一秒：  
”等一下……你是在生我气吗？可我都说了对不起了……还有，如果你很介意小朋友的问题的话，我们可以现在就……“  
”不要。“  
”……啊？“  
”以后再说。“  
一只手猝不及防地交叉了你的双腕，把它们以叠交的形势摁在了枕头上，你试着扭了扭动弹不得的身体，在他眼里反倒成了无端之罪。被男性荷尔蒙的气息不断侵袭，你在逐渐逼近的烟蓝色里，看清自己欲拒还迎的同时，也看清了他眼里翻江倒海的情欲。可是他下手好不温柔，几番往复，瓷白的皮肤上就染了绯红，垫在腰后的手把你用力上托贴紧，要你现在就满足他已经要疯狂开始的欲求。撩起的裙摆之下，一根抽插的手指探了进去，催促着你快速适应，你突然意识到这是你们之间最为敷衍的一次前戏。不确定自己是否已经足够湿润可以去拥纳，只知道他早已兵戎战马，蓄势待发。  
尘封的身体被破门闯入，混合着铁锈和斑驳，被他在紧致的甬道内肆意捣弄，疼痛与饱胀的双重作用迫使你颤抖着连连呻吟，随着整根巨物的没入，你听见身上的他也“嘶”地倒吸一口——突然解气，摩擦的痛觉从来都是相互作用，无论里维在别处是如何强大，情爱当前，你们永远势均力敌。  
“你……你轻点……”  
在这急速的颠簸中，你几乎是要含着泪恳求他。可他只是目不转睛地盯着你的脸，毫不留情下身对你的操弄。你无奈地掐紧了他的肩膀，待回过神时，才发现指甲早已深深嵌入，好像你在这天崩地陷里毫无办法，唯有用这种方式去让他感同身受。  
“不要不要！……”  
你终于还是忍不住，红着眼用了力气推搡，却被他视若无睹。可因为是他，你最终还是选择屈服，勒紧了他的腰迎合承受——在这狭小的空间里包裹他，吮吸他，等到最初的不适终于过去，这快速抽插的律动就带出了令人脸红的淫靡水声。  
“哈……”  
“叫我，叫我的名字……”  
眼前坠入情欲的爱人抬起泛红的眼睛，第一次，在情事中对你提出了请求——这是以前从未有过的：你的他虽然不善言辞，但从来爱得磊落彻底。心突然碎了，恨自己，怎么就把空穴来风，变成了约定熟成。有点哑然，毕竟他看起来是那么冷静笃定，居然也怕这春梦会有寒风灌顶的破梦之期。你心疼他红了一圈的眼睛，耐着持续震撼到灵魂深处的撕裂感，抬起身子，吻了上去。  
“对不起，是我大意。”  
“里维……”  
“里维。”  
“我的里维。”  
生人勿近，桀骜不驯，兵团里技压群英，墙壁外屠戮群巨……可当他对你袒露，这脆弱也是如此真实。他把最为柔软破碎的自己不留余地地展现给你，要的是你对他加倍疼惜。你叠声儿唤着他的名字，蘸着身上不知是谁的汗水眼泪，描摹过他的剪影，在这只有你和他虔诚参与的仪式里，唤回彼此都曾支离破碎的魂灵。  
思念若有得体的表达方式，大约是以情欲的宣泄为佳。  
你抱住在你身上喘息的他，满脸泪痕。他哄着你哭出声音，你则让他身不由己。仿佛在他唤醒你内在的激情以前，你的生命一直在停滞的休眠期内积蓄力量，犹如沉睡的火山，一旦觉醒，地动山摇。可无论那熊熊灼烧的烈火，四处迸溅的岩浆，都不过是为了他这一隅的照亮——爱与被爱，都是无上幸运。  
他把你送至巅峰，又一次把自己狼狈撤离。只是终于露出了满足的温情，细密地吻过你高潮过后断续战栗的身体。  
“你不会每天都顶着那一堆东西睡觉吧。”  
“就是这样的睡啊……”  
“为什么？”  
“大概希望自己可以在梦里死去……”  
“嘁，那也不要死在我的床上。”  
“……我不是想你嘛！”  
“那你倒是说说，我不在的时候，你都是怎么想我的。”  
骤雨初停，你还在沉迷在之前的旖旎情爱，听见他如此煽情的提问，又怎么忍得住不动情地回答。  
“身下是里维的味道，身上是里维。唔……”  
他一把捂住了你的嘴。你看着他惊愕的表情，才晕乎乎地意识到，自己被他诱惑得难以自持，居然说出了这般露骨的情话，一时羞愧难当，悔恨地捂住了脸。  
“让我看。”  
“呜呜呜，我不要，我丢人了。”  
“不丢人。以前有人跟我夸你会说话，今天才知道确实是真的。”  
“是这样吗……”  
他滚烫的手心摩挲着你的手背，不断用语言和亲吻蛊惑着你，终于在你迟疑的空隙，得以把它们通通移开。你再次暴露在他热烈的眼光之下，刚瞥了一眼就赶紧避开，却无意触及他身下刚刚泄过一次的分身再度膨胀起来。他知道被你发现了，原本弧度温柔的眼睛玩味地眯起，而那原本蜿蜒游走在你身上的手指，则变得彻底肆无忌惮。  
“里维……你能不能对我……温柔一点……”  
你预感到他的情欲还在向更广阔的深层迸发。可刚刚去过一次的身体太过敏感，咬破了嘴唇，身下更是因之前过度的刺激红肿酸胀着，眼中的泪水尚且还没消散，雾蒙蒙地写满了脆弱与不堪。他安静地听你说完，垂下眼睛，俯向你的颈间，在那里与你悱恻缠绵。渐渐被找回的欢爱习惯，让你再次放松下来。  
“之前对不起……你不在的时候，我也这样想你。”  
缕缕热流穿梭耳畔，随着他进一步的触碰仿佛被弱电流席卷，酥麻直达肢体百骸。依旧濡湿的入口因为他露骨的求爱猛然缩紧，还来不及体会，就在突然被灼热巨物填满的瞬间，毫无自制力地叫出声来。他舔舐着你的耳垂，劲瘦的腰身却加快了摆动速度，毫不给你喘息的机会。你死死抓着身下的床单，本能想往后挪去，却被他一把握紧了脚踝。  
退无可退，逃无可逃。疼痛已经让你没有力气再对他说拒绝，无师自通抬高的腿反而成了对他更加放纵的邀请。你在他身下摇摇晃晃，大脑一片空白，感觉自己像一条不经露水的小船，就快要被他这阵巨浪彻底颠散。  
“里维……好爱你……”  
脱口而出长久以来的告白，他偏了偏头，吻住你的膝盖。你圆满一般流着泪用最动听的声音重复着他的姓名，感觉他在这一声声浓情的呼唤里，摁住你腿心的手愈加用力——他要你毫无保留地为他绽放。在最后格外深重的几次撞击里，你用为他弓起的弧度，悉数接纳了他鼻尖上任性妄为甩落的汗水。  
“我在。”  
他从你痉挛收缩的湿润里抽身出来，再次将浓白的浊液倾泻在你身上。你呜咽着，被他锁紧胸前，感受着你们之间混合的各种液体，泥泞一片——这世间极致的情爱胶着，能不能让你们永不分开。

”里维，我……回不去地上了，我在第60天的时候去试过，怎么办……你会留下来陪我吗？“

里维突然想起被他扔到一旁的团服口袋里，还有一封尚未拆启的信件。

Continue...


End file.
